


Destruction

by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)



Series: La dizaine du drabble [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Ardyn Spoilers, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil
Summary: Ardyn se souvenait parfaitement du visage d'Aera.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia
Series: La dizaine du drabble [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172075
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Destruction

Ardyn se souvenait parfaitement du visage d'Aera. Ses souvenirs concernant son époque et l'apparence de ce qui aurait dû être son royaume étaient flous, mais il se souvenait du temps qu'il avait passé avec Aera comme si c'était hier. Son sourire doux, sa voix apaisante et son rire mélodieux étaient gravés en lui.

Ardyn se remémora un instant ses mains sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Il eut un sourire en voyant Noctis.

Les dieux avaient détruits ce qu'il chérissait le plus, il allait maintenant détruire leur petit protégé pour se venger.

**Author's Note:**

> edit : j'ai écrit ce drabble alors que j'étais en plein milieu du dlc et maintenant que je viens de le finir je me rends compte que c'est pas tout à fait ça l'histoire, en fait. tant pis ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
